


The Enemy of My Enemy

by sad_goomy



Series: Gladmoon Week 2019 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Detective!Gladion, Detectives, Enemies, F/M, Prompt Fic, and Criminal Mastermind!Moon, lonashipping, man I can't even say enemies to friends really because that's a stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: Sometimes, you have to work with someone you don't care for - including the criminal you've been chasing for months.





	The Enemy of My Enemy

 

**Lotus**

_Detachment_

 

* * *

 

“I’m assuming you’re no longer in control,” Moon mutters, doing her best to be amused at the situation and failing, “Or was your plan to end up tied together in a basement of Po Town?” 

No, that wasn’t Gladion’s plan. 

The plan was to team up with Team Skull in order to lure and ambush the head of Team Rocket’s Alola division, arresting her once and for all. It hadn’t quite occurred to the detective that trying to go at this without Nanu’s backup would make him too easy of a target for Guzma to turn on. Now he’s in a chair, rope bound tightly around him and his worst enemy. 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” he mutters in an effort to justify himself. 

She scoffs. “The enemy of your enemy is  _also_  a criminal organization. Fantastic detective work.” 

They struggle against the rope a moment more in silence, punctuated by the drip of water from some pipe in the ceiling. 

Gladion gives up with a sigh, taking stock of the situation and realizing there isn’t much else to take stock of aside from a laundry list of losses. In an effort to make himself feel better he takes a crack at cutting her down. 

“Don’t pretend you haven’t thought about being stuck to me before.” 

She stills, and the drip of water seems louder now, deafening his ears. 

“I don’t think about you at all.” 

Her voice is ice sliding under his skin, a far-cry from the usual warm honey of her flirting. It’s easy for him to forget, sometimes, that she’s a higher-up of a crime syndicate. She has blood on her hands and a bounty on her head, and that has never been more evident than in this moment, when she chuckles and the hair on the back of his neck stands to attention, waiting for her to strike. 

“Don’t tell me you thought my flirting meant anything,” she purrs, and she really is like a Persian, batting her prey between her paws. 

He rolls his eyes, but there’s a strange prickling sensation on the back of his hands. “Of course not.” 

But some small part had been banking on some small sympathy in her, because without that... 

“We need to get out of here,” is all he mutters, mostly to himself, because really,  _he_ needs to get out of here. He needs to distance himself from her – he's realized too late that on his wild goose chase, he didn’t see the iron bars slowly enclosing on him. 

She’s dangerous in every sense of the word. 

And while he struggles against the rope, wondering what on him might be sharp enough to start slicing away at it, she grins and lets out a low whistle. 

A Gengar descends through the ceiling with a wide smile, glowing eyes trained on Gladion. He grimaces at the sight, but holds his tongue as the Pokémon wordlessly floats past him. Moon coos at the ghost about how cute he is, and then she asks sweetly, “Be a dear and do something about the rope, will you?” 

With a chill in the air, the Gengar chortles and places a hand on the ropes, and Gladion isn’t sure how but that section turns to ash and the restraints fall. He stands, quick to turn and face the criminal as she takes her time, petting the top of the ghost’s head before she gets up from the chair. 

They stare at each other for a moment, assessing the other. It’s hard to swallow his pride, but Gladion knows that if he wants to get his team back and get out of here, he can’t do it alone. 

Moon seems to come to the same conclusion; even with her Gengar, her chances of getting her Toxapex and getting out of Po Town are slim. 

“I don’t trust you.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” 

He sighs, meeting her gaze with his own venom. “But we have a better shot if we work together.” 

She laughs darkly, and the usual velvet is back in her voice, but her eyes are more predatory than playful. 

“Then for now, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.” 

 

And Gladion can’t tell how long that “for now” will last. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh I'm a day late for these prompts and didn't realize until now, but have this rather hasty, barely-counts-as-shipping fic
> 
> edit: this is not late, I don't know how I convinced myself of that?? worrisome


End file.
